Bradley Smith
2019 German MotoE Race |finalrace = |champs = |driver = Bradley Smith |no = 38 |currentteam = One Energy Racing}} Bradley Smith (born 28 November 1990) is a British motorcycle racer, who competes for the One Energy Racing team in the 2019 FIM Enel MotoE World Cup. An experienced test and race rider in MotoGP, Smith competes in MotoE alongside a test and reserve role for the Aprilia factory MotoGP team, and runs as an occasional wildcard entry.Jamie Klein, 'KTM MotoGP racer Bradley Smith announced as 2019 Aprilia test rider', autosport.com, (Motorsport Network, 07/09/2018), https://www.autosport.com/motogp/news/138557/smith-completes-aprilia-test-rider-deal, (Accessed 11/07/2019) Background Smith's career began in the Aprilia Superteens series, before securing a full season ride in the Spanish 125cc Championship in 2005. A strong conclusion to that campaign saw Smith secure second and a seat in the full 125cc World Championship, becoming a factory Honda rider in the junior category. It proved to be a strong maiden campaign for Smith, with the Brit finishing as rookie of the year with a best finish of eighth. Moto Dreams Smith would complete four more seasons in the 125cc World Championship, finishing runner-up in 2009. After finishing fourth in 2010 Smith secured a deal to move into the Moto2 World Championship, partnering Mike di Meglio whom had denied him a seat in the series in 2010. The Brit would go on to have an impressive maiden season in Moto2, finishing seventh with several podium finishes. Smith would subsequently have a mixed campaign in 2012, becoming a regular points finisher but without a trip to the podium. Regardless, employers Tech3 were satisfied enough to hand the Brit a seat in the full MotoGP World Championship for 2013, where he again proved to be a consistent point scorer. He would, however, have to wait until the closing stages of the 2014 season to secure his first podium finish, finishing that season in eighth. A third MotoGP season saw Smith almost claim his first victory, although he would ultimately have to settle for second at the race in San Marino. Sixth that season earned him a fourth MotoGP campaign, although a poor season with his Tech3 Yamaha saw the Brit dropped at the end of the season. The Brit subsequently moved to the KTM factory squad, although two seasons with the Austrian firm saw the Brit struggle to get into the top ten on a regular basis. For 2019 Smith would sign up with the Aprilia MotoGP squad, albeit in the role of a test/reserve rider. MotoE History Smith was one of the later riders to be confirmed for the inaugural 2019 FIM Enel MotoE World Cup, joining the One Energy Racing. He subsequently emerged as one of the stronger riders in the field during pre-season testing, before claiming second in the season opening 2019 German MotoE Race. Full MotoE Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in MotoE in statistical form. MotoE Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their MotoE career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full MotoE record. |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:MotoE Riders Category:British Riders